À ton balcon
by Celle que vous connaissez pas
Summary: Assisse sur la pierre froide, tu réfléchis. Qu'êtes-vous devenu en fait ? Et ce vous, existe-t-il ou n'est-ce qu'un fantasme de ton esprit ? Assisse à ton balcon, tu réfléchis... et tu te souviens


Disclaimer : Axis Power Hetalia ne m'appartient pas

Personnage : Corée du Sud/ Im Yong Soo, Biélorussie/Natalya Arloskaya, mention de Japon, Russie, d'un Oc sans nom et d'autre.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté... Et je reviens avec un petit OS que je pense tout mignon, sur un couple inconnu sur ce fandom : Le KorBel. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Au départ, cette fanfiction était dédiée à quelqu'un mais elle n'a plus lieu d'être maintenant ^^ Je laisse cette fiction pour vous lecteurs !

* * *

Assise sur ton balcon, tu observes le Minsk de l'hiver, celui qui gèle chaque cœur et qui rougit les joues de ses habitants. Pourtant, jambes croisées sur les dalles de marbre glacées, tu es en tout et pour tout habillée d'une chemise de nuit légère et diaphane qui luit sous la faible lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Le froid infernal qui règne en cette nuit de décembre semble rebondir sur ta peau blanche, pas une seule coloration de rouge sur ton corps de statue. Tu fixes de tes yeux vides les rares voitures qui s'étirent en contrebas, en file souvent coupée par le vide. De rares personnes, couvertes jusqu'au nez, courent prudemment, évitant les plaques de verglas qui jonchent tes rues. Ta capitale s'endort sous la neige qui virevolte dans le ciel percé de la lumière marron des lampadaires. Tu les voudrais tous éteint, pour profiter de ce soir, que tout soit recouvert par les ténèbres. Tu sais que la joie est au rendez-vous de chaque famille en cette veille de Noël. Toi, tu as décidé de rester seule dans ton appartement. L'invitation chez ton frère, tu l'as décliné, comme toutes les autres qu'il t'a envoyé. De toute façon, ce n'est pas lui qui prend la peine de t'écrire et tu le sais, il délègue cette tâche à ta sœur aînée. Ce n'est pas lui qui souffre de ton silence, au contraire, il en serait même soulagé. Il t'a fallu du temps pour accepter. Presque des siècles en fait. Enfin des siècles... Il est normal de penser à sa famille quand on est séparé d'elle. Et vous trois, vous l'avez été pendant si longtemps... Quand tu les as retrouvé, tu t'es rendu compte d'à quel point il avait changé. Et tu l'as compris vraiment quand, après ta dernière danse à l'opéra de Moscou, ton frère t'a privé du seul humain qui avait de l'intérêt à tes yeux. À cette époque, tu aimais beaucoup ton frère mais pas encore au point de le demander en mariage.

Pour t'amuser, tu te faisais passer pour une humaine et enfiler un tutu avant de te jeter sur les planches au rythme des compositeurs. Et lui... C'était un peu un défi de s'attacher à cet homme. Il était le slave par exemple, et surtout, il te plaisait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il ne voulait pas d'une femme, mais d'une amante et toi aussi, en tant que nation, tu n'avais pas le droit. Vous vous êtes vu pendant 5 ans, à la faveur de son chez-lui. Une maison pas très grande, toutefois, pour toi, elle suffisait largement. Ce n'était pas comme le manoir de son frère, trop immense, trop silencieux. Ton frère avait tout découvert. Il avait été tellement jaloux et protecteur que ton Némésis avait traversé les planches avant de fini dehors, abandonné dans la neige tâchée de rouge. Tu avais fixé son corps, n'y croyant pas. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, tu l'as oublié, tu sais juste que tu t'es réveillée muette et meurtrie. Et depuis, tu ne voyais que celui qui t'avait arraché ton amant. Il avait crée l'être que tu es devenue, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en était voulu par la suite. Les morts ne reviennent pas avec nous et, le cœur lourd, tu avais toi-même payé l'enterrement. Dans le dos de ton frère. Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait depuis, à part poursuivre cet homme cruel pour l'épouser ? Au final, tu ne savais pas si c'était une volonté de ton peuple, qui souhaitait s'unir avec la Russie, ou la tienne. Et tu avais vécu comme ça.

Néanmoins, quelque chose à changer. C'est pour ça que depuis cette soirée d'août, tu ne parles plus à personne. Tu te poses des questions, à ton balcon, sous tes cheveux blonds platines, tu réfléchis intensément. Les yeux fermés, tu te souviens.

_Tellement de lumière qui t'agresse les yeux ! C'est totalement différent de chez toi. Tout est gigantesque. Et surtout, pourquoi cette invitation, à toi précisément ? Tu lui parlais depuis quelques temps mais bon, c'était peu. Vous aviez échangé vos adresses skype, facebook et vous papotiez de temps à autre. Il était content de te faire sourire et toi, tu étais heureuse que quelqu'un n'est pas peur de toi. En vérité, personne ne te connaissait, et n'avait pris la peine D'ESSAYER. Tu leur faisais peur, à cause de ton attitude. Lui, fou comme il était, il avait passé outre tes rejets et était devenu.. oui, on pouvait dire qu'il était ton ami. Mais de là à ce qu'il te prie de venir à sa fête d'anniversaire... il y avait un pas de géant à faire. Enfin, ça t'avait fait plaisir. Jusqu'à ce que que tu arrives. Tu ne le voyais pas ! Et pire, ton frère s'était incrusté, pour profiter de Japon, son nouvel amant, devant tes yeux...certes, l'ambiance globale se prêtait au rire, tous en profitait... Mais tous avait oublié celui qui les avait invité. Ton ami avait disparu. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus de ta solitude alcoolisée, tu grimpas au premier étage. Aucun de ceux qui se soûlaient en bas ne t'avaient arrêté. Et, ouvrant toutes les portes, tu finis par le trouver. Assis devant un écran, relié à un ordinateur, il regardait un... drama, si tu te souvenais bien du nom. Il chantait en même temps que le personnage. Ce n'était pas parfait, il ne devait pas avoir pris de cours de chant. Et surtout, sa voix était bizarre, comme nouée. Tu t'avanças et posas ta main sur son épaule._

_« -Tu n'es pas avec les autres, da-ze ?, te demanda-t-il, sans te regarder. Il se doutait bien que c'était toi._

_-Pourquoi ? Tu es le seul qui me prête un tant soit peu d'attention. Ils s'amusent tous, que je sois là ou pas. Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, questionnas-tu._

_-Oh rien... Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête, da-ze._

_-C'est pourtant ton anniversaire. À quoi ça sert d'avoir invité des gens, dépensé des montagnes pour la nourriture, la boisson et le DJ ? _

_-Et l'appartement... Je le loue pour trois jours...da-ze_

_-Bon ça suffit. Pousse-toi, Yong Soo, je m'assoies, ordonnas-tu._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_-De un, parler. Oui je suis capable d'avoir une conversation. Deuxièmement, même si je n'y comprends rien, ce que tu regardes à l'air intéressant. C'est quoi ?_

_-Un drama. Love rain, un truc d'amour, da-ze,soupira-t-il._

_-Et alors ? Tu dis ça comme si j'allais être dégoûtée. Et puis je préfère ça que de voir les autres se sauter dessus..._

_-Sérieux ?_

_-Tu pensais autre chose de nos collègues ? Soit ils sont fous, soit pervers, soit coincés..., fis-tu remarquer._

_-Tu n'as pas tort, da-ze._

_-Bref, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_-... Chine a refusé de venir, da-ze, souffla le coréen._

_-Laisse-moi deviner, il t'a rejeté plutôt méchamment n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le soupir que poussa Corée te conforta dans ton idée. Le chinois ne supportait plus les avances de son frère depuis un bon moment et sans doute que, quand il avait dit non, il avait laissé échapper quelques mots de trop. Tu le regardas. Tu ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour le consoler. _

_-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire mais je te comprends. Se faire repousser... ça fait toujours mal._

_-Et toi ? Maintenant que Russie est avec Japon, da-ze ?_

_-Je pense abandonner... je n'ai pas le choix. Il l'aime vraiment. C'est le seul avec lequel il est gentil. Ça veut tout dire._

_-Ça doit être dur pour toi d'accepter... Non ?_

_-Il se charge lui-même de me décourager, dès que je suis là il en profite pour bien me montrer que ce n'est pas moi entre ses bras. Alors, petit à petit, je commence à le haïr, annonças-tu simplement._

_-Comment tu fais ?_

_-C'est simple. Plus une personne te blesse et te rend, plus tu as de chance de finir par la détester. Il m'a fait du mal, et depuis longtemps. Enfin, je dis ça, mais il occupe souvent mes pensées._

_-De quelle manière, da-ze ?, se risqua-t-il._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Bah... platoniquement ?_

_-Oui. Je fantasme sur un mariage, pas sur son corps, dis-tu en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Excuse-moi de la question, c'est juste que beaucoup de gens se posent la question, da-ze._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à foutre, tout ces cons ? Ils me foutent la paix tout le temps mais ils sont prêt à balancer des rumeurs ? Ah ça me donne envie de vomir..., grognas-tu._

_-Calme-toi, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne partage pas leur avis. Ça se voit._

_-Hm. Tu peux mettre les sous-titres ? J'ai envie de regarder._

_-Si tu veux, da-ze, sourit-il, content que tu respectes sa décision de rester ici._

_- « Love means never having to say you're sorry _»... _ça ne viendrait pas du film Love Story ça ?, notas-tu._

_Il se contenta de sourire de nouveau, avant de reporter son attention sur le film. Tu en fis de même, prenant l'histoire en cours de route. Et malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, vous aviez regardé une bonne partie des épisodes, avant d'éteindre. Et tu posas LA question :_

_« -Comment on fait pour dormir ? Il n'y a pas assez de chambre pour tout le monde._

_-La plupart vont dormir directement à même le sol... Prends une des chambres, da-ze._

_-Tu veux rester tout seul pour broyer des idées noires ? _

_-Fais moi un câlin, déclara-t-il abruptement._

_-... C'est une blague ?!, crias-tu._

_-Bah nan. Je veux un câlin, da-ze !, exigea-t-il en ouvrant les bras._

_-Je peux te demander pourquoi ?, dis-tu, en approchant doucement._

_Il ne répondit et tu compris. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le consoler ce soir, et tu étais la seule ici, et surtout, la seule qui s'était inquiétée. Alors tu le pris contre toi et le berça doucement. Et tu le tins, sa tête posée contre ta poitrine, jusqu'à ce que son souffle se fasse lent et régulier. C'était étrange. Tu n'avais pas tenu quelqu'un contre toi depuis ce danseur d'y il y a deux siècles. Enfin, Corée est ton ami et tu te dois d'être là pour lui. Alors tu l'étendis dans les draps avant de le recouvrir et de te détacher de son étreinte. Tu te levas du lit... et une main attrapa la tienne. Tu te retournas et tombas dans les yeux embrumés de sommeil du jeune brun :_

_«-Tu veux bien... rester avec moi ? S'il te plaît Natalya... da-ze», te supplia-t-il avec une petite voix._

_Tu restas coi. Certes, elle savait qu'il était plus libre d'esprit que beaucoup d'autre... Néanmoins, c'était bizarre qu'il lui demande ça. Tu le regardas. Il t'implorait vraiment._

_«-Au point où j'en suis... gaffe à tes mains par contre, tu les poses à un endroit déplacé, je te la brise._

_-J'ai trop de respect pour toi et puis, là tout de suite maintenant, j'ai plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose._

_-Hm. Si tu le dis. Allez rendors-toi. Je vais chercher mon sac._

_-Tu avais amené des affaires, da-ze ?, s'étonna-t-il._

_-Ça semblait logique. Je n'allais pas reprendre un jet pour Minsk en pleine nuit dans une ville que je ne connais pas. T'en fais pas, je reviens._

_-Vrai ?, murmura-t-il, comme un petit garçon._

_-Promis. »_

_Tu enfilas rapidement un short et un haut avant de le rejoindre sous la couette. Tout de suite il se colla contre toi et s'endormit comme une pierre, avec un air apaisé. Tu sentis tes lèvres s'étirer petit à petit, tu souriais tendrement en le regardant si calme et heureux. Toi qui usuellement te contrôlais, tu ne pus t'empêcher de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les cheveux, comme une mère le ferait. Et tu t'échappas dans les bras de Morphée à ton tour._

Assisse sur ton balcon, le Minsk de l'hiver te rend nostalgique. Cette petite scène s'était déroulée il y avait 4 mois. 4 mois et 10 jours précisément. Ça t'avait marqué. Tu n'étais pas repartie tout de suite, inquiète pour la suite des événements. Profitant de l'occasion pour fuir une fête où vous vous sentiez tout les deux étrangers, vous aviez visité Séoul. Tu avais saisi l'occasion pour faire quelques boutiques, ce n'était pas tout les jours que tu pouvais avoir accès à toutes ces choses. Entre Minsk et la capitale coréenne, il y avait un large fossé. Enfin, tu n'y as pas prêté attention, tu voulais juste t'amuser et Corée aussi. Vous aviez ris tout les deux, comme des petits fous. Oui, tu avais ris ! Ça t'avait fait du bien. Et au bout de ces trois jours, brutalement, alors que tu allais monter dans ton avion, tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi. Tu étais bien mieux avec le brun que dans ton appartement, seule avec le silence de tes meubles. Tu sais que si tu pars, ni ton frère, ni les anciens de l'URSS ne viendront te rendre visite, ils te laisseront dans ta ville et ta balade solitaire ne s'achèvera qu'à la nuit tombée, pour recommencer le lendemain. Au fond, est-ce que tu voulais vraiment rentrer ? Ton boss ne t'avait pas appelé, il n'avait pas besoin de toi. Au moment d'enregistrer tes bagages, tu avais hésité. Il était arrivé derrière toi. Et tu l'avais fixé. En posant sa main sur tes cheveux, il t'avait demandé si tu souhaitais rester plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ton travail soit trop important pour ne plus être ignoré. Il arborait un sourire jovial, lui aussi ne voulait rester seul. Deux jours, une semaine, puis deux, trois... Un mois de rêve avec celui qui était devenu ton meilleur ami. Ton anniversaire, tu l'avais fêté chez lui, juste avec lui, seuls au monde dans un océan de verre et d'acier coupé d'arbres. Et finalement, tu avais fait une chose. Tu avais dansé. Toi qui avait raccroché tes ballerines et tes costumes après cette tragédie, t'entraînant juste en secret, tu avais laissé ton corps s'exprimer devant quelqu'un d'autre. Corée avait choisi un morceau, c'était Vivaldi, l'été. Juste dix petites minutes mais pour toi, elles avaient été longues. Tu savais que tu avais un bon niveau, sans te vanter, néanmoins... Tu ne t'étais pas produite devant un public depuis tellement longtemps...

Contrairement à ce que tu pensais, il avait énormément apprécié, il riait, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu une danseuse classique en face, ce n'était pas tout à fait sa culture. Et puis, il avait été flatté. C'était un spectacle privé. Tu avais fait ça pour le remercier, parce que tu devais impérativement repartir, la fête était finie. La Biélorussie t'attendait, avec son froid, ton chez-toi aussi te rappelait à l'ordre. Tu ne pouvais pas rester avec Yong Soo plus longtemps. Alors tu lui avais fait ce petit cadeau, tout simple, unique... Sur la porte du sas d'embarquement, ton corps tout à coup plus coloré recouvert d'une robe légère, poupée froide qui se dégèle, tes lèvres avaient fleuri sur la joue de ton ami. Surprise dans ses yeux qui plongent dans les tiens, puis le rouge qui vous prend aux joues. C'est étrange cette chaleur et cette gêne... Tu dois partir. Alors juste avant, tu n'écoutes pas ta raison, ce sont tes bras qui l'attire contre toi et qui le serre à l'étouffer. Il y avait répondu néanmoins, son seul souhait était que tu restes.

Alors doucement, il t'avait murmuré que tu étais toujours la bienvenue chez lui, qu'il y aurait toujours une chambre de prête. Une minute à vous regarder, une esquisse de geste mais l'hôtesse était arrivée. Et vous vous étiez dit au revoir, affreusement triste de vous quitter. Il t'avait fait te sentir si bien... Tu avais été complètement différente pendant ces un mois, la vraie Biélorussie avait enfin pris l'air, s'était échappée pour un temps de sa prison mentale. Tu avais été heureuse tout simplement, le vrai bonheur d'être une personne qui te fait te sentir importante. Quelle claque tu avais prise quand, la porte de ta maison refermée, tu avais retrouvé ce parquet vieux, craquant, cette ambiance vieillotte et tamisée que tu avais toujours voulu faire partir, qui restait toujours comme cette tristesse qui dégoulinait par tout les murs et qui te collais comme une seconde peau. Tu n'avais même pas pris la peine de manger, tout de suite, pressée, tu avais ouvert skype. Et, à ton balcon surplombant le Minsk de l'automne aux rares arbres rougeoyants, tu avais passé des heures à lui parler. Vous n'aviez pas pu vous revoir et vous attendiez le moment propice. Et petit à petit, tu avais espacé tes visites chez ton frère. En fait, tu n'y étais plus allée et ça te convenait très bien. Il ne voulait plus de toi ? Alors tu allais exaucer son vœu le plus cher. Et tant qu'à faire, tu mettais Ukraine dans le même panier. Ils ne t'appelaient pas ? Qu'ils restent dans leur coin, ce n'était plus ton problème. Tant que LUI, te parlait, tout allait bien. Il prenait lentement la première place.

Les flocons tombent et fondent dans tes cheveux blancs. Adieu la couleur rosée de ce mois d'août, ta peau est redevenue cette lande blanche à la température polaire, insensible à tout. Jolie poupée de glace attends quelque chose mais se lève, mains aux cieux, et tourne sur une dalle de marbre, attrape dans ses mains fines la neige immaculée qui la gèle plus fort encore que le vent qui souffle. Une mélopée s'échappe de ses lèvres froides et violettes, une chanson venue du fond de sa mémoire, dans une langue qu'elle ne connaît pas et la poupée immobile devient une statue qui chante.

_«-__비오는__저녁__그녀__모습__보았죠__.. __오래전 부터 보고 싶던 그녀를__..__우산이 없는 그녀에게 말했죠__.. __우산속으로 그대 들어오세요__살랑살랑살랑 들려오는 빗소리__.. __두근 두근두근두근 떨려오는 내가슴__..__살랑살랑살랑 두근두근두근__.. __우산소리__.. __빗소리__.. __내가슴 소리__.. __사랑비가 내려오네요__.__..__* »_

C'est hésitant, tu ne sais pas si tu le prononces bien mais, dans le silence de mort qui s'est abattu sur ta ville à toi, qui peut te juger ? Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, tu es seule avec toi-même. Enfin c'est ce que tu crois. Un bras autour de ta taille te fait redescendre avant que ton corps ne chute dans le gouffre abyssal qui t'éloigne du sol et tes pieds bleus retrouvent ton balcon. Tu fermes les yeux mais tu continues ta chanson, sachant que celui derrière toi fera la même chose. On peut dire que c'est un petit peu ce qui vous a vraiment lié. Tu le sens se rapprocher de toi et finalement, ce sont ses deux mains qui se lient sur ton ventre avant de te balancer doucement de droite à gauche. Et la chanson arrive à son terme. À la dernière phrase, tu te tournes vers lui. Et c'est ensemble, en vous tenant les mains, que la magie de l'instant se termine :

«-I love rain... I love you... »

Un instant de silence, que tu décides de briser :

«-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu venais.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise. C'est réussi ?, interroge-t-il, avec son habituel large sourire de gamin.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Excuse-moi, si j'avais su, je t'aurais préparé à manger..

-Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai tout amené, da-ze ! C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour toi, annonce-t-il simplement.

-... Je n'en ai pas..., souffles-tu, gênée sans le montrer.

-Si ! Tu voudras bien danser pour moi à nouveau ? »

Tu le regardes. Est-il sérieux en te disant ceci ? Pour lui, c'est un cadeau suffisant alors qu'il a quitté Séoul, qu'il a risqué que tu ne sois pas chez toi ? C'est ce que tes yeux de sombres améthystes lui demandent. D'un signe de tête, il t'assure que ça lui fera plus plaisir que n'importe quoi. Et d'un côté, tu sais que tu aimes le rendre heureux.

«-On mange et je vais m'habiller ?

-Ça me paraît une bonne idée, da-ze ! C'est de la nourriture de chez-moi par contre, ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Tu es idiot ? J'en ai mangé pendant un mois la dernière fois...

-C'est vrai, rit-il doucement, bon tu m'expliques où faire réchauffer ? C'est un peu la première fois que je viens chez toi, continue-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Deuxième porte. Je vais mettre la table. »

Tu as été plus sèche que tu ne le voulais mais, à ta décharge, tu as peur. Même ton danseur ne t'a jamais approché autant, se contentant juste du peu que tu lui donnais, et de ton corps. Ce jeune brun s'immisce dans ton cœur si facilement que tu te questionnes, est-ce normal ? Les amis s'invitent-ils sans prévenir et se font-ils des petites attentions comme ça ? Brusquement, tu assimiles une information capitale : Noël n'est-il pas fêté chez lui aussi ? Ne devrait-il pas être avec sa famille au lieu d'être ici, avec toi ? Horrifiée, tu n'oses pas imaginer qu'il ait fait pareil que toi, qu'il se soit coupé de tout le monde. Ça ne devrait pas te toucher normalement, après tout, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut mais tu n'aimes pas l'idée qu'il soit ici si ses frères l'attendent. Tu mets les couverts. Ensuite, tu te poses contre le linteau de la porte de la cuisine et tu l'observes. Il patiente lui aussi, pendant que le micro-ondes tourne.

«-Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes frères et sœurs ?

-Yao ne veut plus me voir, Japon a été invité chez Russie, comme Hong-Kong qui s'est carapaté chez Islande, quand à Macao, Taïwan, Vietnam et Thaïlande... Ils ont aussi d'autres personnes pour ce soir. Et même, j'aurais préféré venir chez toi. Je savais que tu serais seule, da-ze, donc je suis là. L'hiver, ça te va comme musique ?

-Oui, sans problème.

-Et tu sais, en Asie, Noël n'est pas vraiment une fête de famille, c'est plutôt entre amis ou en amoureux, da-ze. Mais toi... Tu n'es pas chez Ivan ?

-Non. Et s'il ne m'a appelé ou ne s'est pas plains, c'est que ça lui convient. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de le voir pour le moment, je suis bien mieux ici à te parler.

-Tu dis ça, mais ça se voit que tu souffres d'être en froid avec ta famille, déclare-t-il sérieusement.

-Ici ou chez eux, c'est la même chose. Je suis dans mon coin et je n'en bouge pas. Alors quitte à passer mes journées sans personne, autant être chez moi, grognes-tu durement.

-Eh, calme-toi, te chuchote-t-il doucement, passons une agréable soirée tout les deux, d'accord, da-ze ?

-Tu peux rester plus longtemps qu'une soirée. Y'a la place.

-Je vais vivre ici si ça continue, s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Tu pourrais. Sauf que ton pays, c'est la Corée, pas la Biélorussie, soupires-tu. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi cette simple phrase t'énerve. Pourtant, c'est le cas.

-Ah, c'est prêt !

-Laisse ça où c'est. Prépare la musique, je reviens.

-Hein ? Mais euh... eh, t'as pas faim ?!, cri-il tandis que tu t'effaces par la porte de ta chambre.

Rapidement, tu refermes et tu t'adosses. Tu as peur de comprendre. Néanmoins, tu n'es pas stupide et t'étonnes même de ne pas avoir su avant. La scène de l'aéroport et les mois qui ont suivi auraient dû t'aider. La tristesse de l'avoir quitté, lui, cet homme qui te connaissait mieux que quiconque et qui t'avait offert une vraie amitié, suivi de l'insoutenable envie de le revoir, d'entendre sa voix... Oui. Maintenant tout est clair. Et comme tu n'as rien à perdre, c'est par l'hiver que tu lui diras. La dernière fois, c'était pour l'amusement et par gratitude que tu avais dansé. Aujourd'hui, tout tes gestes lui seront dédiés. Tu sais qu'il ne te tournera pas le dos, qu'il restera ton ami quoiqu'il se passe. Déterminée, tu passes ton dernier costume de scène, un bleu pâle léger, qui tombe sur tes jambes, couvertes d'un collant blanc. À tes pieds, des ballerines aux rubans de satins qui s'enroulent autour de tes mollets. Tes doigts habiles font naître un chignon compliqué dans tes cheveux, qu'ils nouent avec un élastique surmonté d'un enchevêtrement de fin tissus qui tombent dans le vide et frappent légèrement ton cou. Une petite touche de poudre aux yeux et tu es prête.

Enfin presque. Il te reste l'échauffement. Paupières closes, tu t'étires, jambes d'abord, finissant par un grand écart qui te fait un peu grimacer, tant tu es rouillée de ce mouvement. Tes bras, que tu bouges pour qu'ils soient prêt à être ton gracieux balancier, craquent un peu. Tu fronces les sourcils, il est vrai que tu ne t'es pas entraîné très souvent ces dernières semaines. Tu tournes sur tes pointes, tu sautes, un entrechat et tu retournes sur ta moquette. Bon, tu as encore une bonne détente, ça ira sans doute. Tu repousses avec violence l'inquiétude qui t'envahit et tu sors brutalement de ta chambre. Il est là, assis sur ton canapé. Il a branché les enceintes et ne veut que ton signal pour lancer le concerto. En te voyant, ses yeux s'arrondissent.

«-Tu... tu es très jolie comme ça, bafouilla-t-il, bref, tout est ok, se rattrapa-t-il ensuite.

-On peut y aller. »

Il lance la musique. Et tu te perds dans les notes. Tu commences, enchaînant lenteur et rapidité, accordant selon les violons. Ton corps exprime les tremblements des êtres qui ont froid, la matinée est plus glaciale encore que sa précédente et déjà, les signes de l'hiver s'annoncent. Tes bras, eux, expriment le vent qui fait lever les cheveux et s'envoler les chapeaux. Et tu t'élances soudainement, pensant au troisième vers de ce sonnet, tu souris, c'est l'hiver et tu es dans les champs enneigés, tu as l'impression d'être l'enfant joyeux qui rit et courre dans l'étendue blanche. Tu virevoltes dans la pièce, légèreté de la plume qui tombe des cieux, et tu te meus avec tant de grâce qu'il semble que, dans ta chute, tu sois devenue un des anges du Paradis, offrant son spectacle à un pauvre mortel. Et soudainement, le passage plus lent, il faut que tu exprimes la langueur des soirées auprès du feu, mêlée au plaisir simple de partager ce moment. La sensation de protection, derrière tes vitres alors que dehors, les arbres supportent seul le fardeau d'une température toujours plus basse. La pluie qui tombe à la place de la neige ne te fait que sentir mieux, enveloppée d'une couette et les mains tenant distraitement une tasse de chocolat chaud. L'indolence d'une personne qui s'endort à la faveur des réconfortantes flammes oranges qui lèchent la pierre et brûlent le bois, le même que celui qui frémit dehors sous les éléments déchaînés, voilà ce que tu cherches à montrer. À la fin cette partie, un de tes genoux te soutient au sol, l'autre à la hauteur de ton corps, tes bras à l'horizontal. Et ta partie préférée, celle, où, aussi simplement que tu es femme, tu dois devenir feuille et mimer leur course folles dans l'Aquilon qui les porte au loin. Puis, abandonnant la vie morte de ces bouts d'arbres, tu es désormais cette goutte gelée qui chute du ciel noir qui l'accueillait. Tu redeviens tout à coup toi, et lentement, tu esquisses les pas hésitants d'un marcheur qui traverse les rivières recouvertes de plaques dures. Pourtant, c'est tout sauf l'hésitation qui t'anime, c'est la volonté de ne faire qu'un avec la musique qui t'enveloppe toute entière. Ton cœur bat en rythme avec l'hiver qui résonne dans ta tête. Tu te cambres soudain. Puis reprends ton dialogue et secret avec ton corps et les notes qui se font fortes. Tout s'accélère à nouveau, c'est la tempête de neige qui gronde sous les nuages opaques, le vrai vent qui souffle en rafales et claque la peau avant de s'arrêter au rapidement qu'il a commencé. Tu te stoppes en chutant lentement, tel l'ouragan se changeant en brise. Et tu te figes pour de bon. C'est fini. La nature replonge dans sa torpeur.

Tu te relèves et ouvrent tes yeux, fermés dans l'action pour mieux te laisser pénétrer par le concerto. Tu as la surprise de voir Corée, devant toi, le visage à la fois admiratif et sérieux. Tu le regardes, il te regardes et tu as compris. Tu sais qu'il sait. Ou du moins qu'il a peut-être deviné.

«-C'était magnifique, da-ze..., parvint-il à dire, les iris dans les tiens.

Il s'est rapproché subrepticement de toi et, tout doucement, il avance ses mains vers toi. Il n'est pas sûr. Tu te charges de lui enlever ce doute en prenant ses mains et en les posant au bas de ton dos, t'avançant encore plus près. Une de ses mains se loge dans tes mèches blondes et détache ta coiffure. Ils balaient ses doigts et ils les attrapent, les portant tendrement à ses lèvres. Un peu rose, tu l'observes déposer un léger baiser dessus. C'est que tu attendais. Par ce geste, il te dit oui. Un petit appuie sur ton bassin te fait te coller contre lui et enfin, presque comme un délivrance, vos lèvres se rencontrent. Tu ne penses plus, cet instant ne doit pas être gâché par de stupides réflexions. Tu n'as pas envie de quitter sa bouche néanmoins, tu le fais, afin de lui murmurer tout bas trois petites qu'il te répond ensuite :

«-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi »

Quand tu étais assisse sur ton balcon, observant le Minsk hivernal, au fond de toi tu souhaitais rentrer au chaud le plus vite possible mais une chose t'en empêchait. Désormais, blottie contre le second homme que tu laisses t'enlacer, tu penses que plus jamais tu n'auras froid et jamais plus ton balcon dominant ta capitale ne sera synonyme de solitude.

* * *

*On a rainy evening, I saw her

I saw her, whom I've been waiting for since long ago

I told her, who was without an umbrella  
Come under my umbrella

Drizzle drizzle, the sound of the rain  
Rub dub rub dub, my trembling heart  
Drizzle drizzle, rub dub rub dub  
The sound on the umbrella, the sound of the rain, the sound of my heart


End file.
